Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel W zimowych leżach. W takim położeniu znajdowali się p. Sergiusz i jego towarzysze 1 stycznia 1868 roku. Położenie to, już niepokojące z powodu, że byli jeńcami Nowo-Sybiryjczyków na wyspach Lajchoskich, skomplikowało się jeszcze przez pojawienie się Ortika i Kirszewa. Nie ma wątpliwości, że łotry te w jakiś sposób zechcą skorzystać z tego niespodziewanego spotkania. Na szczęście jeszcze, nie wiedzieli, że napadnięty przez nich na granicy Alaski podróżny był hrabią Narkinem, politycznym skazańcem zbiegłym z fortecy jakuckiej, a usiłującym dostać się do Rosyi, przyłączywszy się do wędrujących sztukmistrzów. Gdyby o tem się dowiedzieli, to niewątpliwie skorzystaliby z tej tajemnicy, albo każąc sobie grubo zapłacić, albo też oddając go w ręce władz rosyjskich za pieniężne wynagrodzenie lub uwolnienie siebie od kary. Ależ czyż nie zachodziła niebezpieczeństwom, że jakiś wypadek zdradzi im tajemnicę znaną dotychczas tylko Kaskabelow i jego żonie? Tymczasem Ortik i Kirszew pozostali w odosobnieniu, chociaż byli zdecydowani przyłączyć się do trupy, skoroby się nadarzyła sposobność do odzyskania wolności. Na razie jednakowoż, pośród najostrzejszej zimy biegunowej, widoczną było rzeczą, że myśleć o ucieczce nie było można. Mróz tak był ostry, że para wychodząca z ust na dworze natychmiast zamieniała się w śnieg. Niekiedy termometr opadał do czterdziestu stopni zera Celsiusza. Nawet w czasie, gdy powietrze było spokojne, nie podobnaby było znieść takiej temperatury. Kornelia i Napoleona nigdy nie odważyła się wychodzić z „Pięknego Wędrowca”; nawet nie dopuszczonoby do tego. Jakże nieskończenie długimi wydawały się te dni bezsłoneczne, a raczej te noce, trwające niemal po dwadzieścia cztery godzin. Tylko Kajeta, przyzwyczajona do zimy północno amerykańskiej, dosyć była odważną, ażeby na mróz wychodzić za drzwi; naśladowały ją też kobiety krajowe. Widywano je przy codziennych zatrudnieniach w odzieży ze skóry reniferowej, podwójnie nakładanej, owinięte w futrzane okrycia, w butach ze skór fok, i w czapkach z psiej skóry. Nie można było dojrzeć nawet koniuszków ich nosów, z czego zresztą martwić się nie było powodu. Pan Sergiusz, Kaskabel, dwaj jego synowie i Clovy, starannie w futra owinięci, składali codziennie obowiązkową swą wizytę Czu-Czukowi; toż samo czynili obaj marynarze, których zaopatrzono w ciepłe okrycia. Co do męzkiej ludności Nowej Syberyi, to ta śmiało stawi czoło wszelkiemu powietrzu. Urządzają oni polowania na wielkich swoich płaszczyznach lodem pokrytych; gaszą pragnienie śniegiem, a żywią się mięsem zwierząt, które zabija po drodze. Saneczki ich bardzo są lekkie; robią je z kości, żeber i szczęk wielorybów, a osadzają na biegunach, które powlekają lodem tym sposobem, iż poprostu wkładają je w wodę przed wyruszeniem. Do ich ciągnięcia posługują się reniferami które oddają im różne inne jeszcze ważne usługi. Psy ich rasy samojedzkiej, wielce podobne do wilków i równie jak one dzikie, o długich nogach a gęstych kudłach, o plamach czarnych i białych, lub żółtych i brunatnych. Do pieszych wycieczek Nowosyberyjczycy nakładają swe długie śnieżne obuwie, czyli „ski”, jak je nazywają i na tych szybko przebiegają znaczne przestrzenie, wzdłuż cieśnin oddzielających różne wyspy archipelagu, wytykając je po „tundrach”, czyli pasach ziemi aluwialnej, zazwyczaj nagromadzonej na krańcach wybrzeży północnych. Krajowcy wysp Lajchoskich o wiele mniej są zgrabni w wyrabianiu broni od Eskimosów Północnej Ameryki. Łuki i strzały stanowią niemal cały ich arsenał zaczepny i odporny. Co do narzędzi rybołowstwa, to posiadają harpuny, którymi atakują wieloryby i sieci, które zarzucają pod „grundami”, rodzajem tworzącego się na dnie lodu, w które dają się złowić foki. Posługują się również oszczepami i nożami przy polowaniach na foki; sposób to polowania dość niebezpieczny, bo zwierzęta te przy spotkaniu bywają srogie. Ale z dzikich zwierząt najstraszniejszem przy spotkaniu bywa biały niedźwiedź, którego niekiedy wielkie mrozy zimowe lub poszukiwanie za żerem po przymusowym długim poście, zapędzają aż do wiosek archipelagu. Trzeba przyznać, że krajowcy w takich wypadkach dowodzą prawdziwej odwagi; nigdy oni nie uciekają przed potężnym potworem, chociaż tenże bywa rozwścieczony głodem; rzucają się na niego z nożem w ręku i zazwyczaj wychodzą zwycięzko. Przy różnych sposobnościach, Kaskabelowie bywali świadkami takich spotkań, w których biały niedźwiedź, skaleczywszy groźnie kilku mężczyzn, ulegał liczebnej przewadze swych wrogów. Wtedy cała ludność się zbierała i we wsi obchodzono wesołe święto. A co za zdobycz stanowiło mięso takiego niedźwiedzia, które widocznie było przysmakiem dla żołądków sybiryjskich! Najlepsze kąski oczywiście dostawała się na stół Czu-Czuka i do jego drewnianego koryta. Co do pokornych jego poddanych, to każdy z nich dostawał po małej cząstce z tego, co raczył im pozostawić. W takich tedy wypadkach odbywały się obfite uczty, które nieraz kończyły się ogólnem upiciem się mieszkańców: czem? może zapytacie; – oto napojem sporządzonym z młodych latorośli wrzosów i radioli, jakoteż w soku czerwonych ożyn i żółtych tam rosnących jagód, których znaczne zapasy gromadzą w nielicznych tygodniach pory łagodnej roku. Zresztą polowanie na niedźwiedzie bywa nie tylko niebezpieczne, ale i rzadkie; mięso reniferowe główną stanowi potrawę kuchni krajowej, a z krwi renifera robią też zupę, na której widok nasi artyści tylko wstręt uczuwali. Jeżeliby zaś kto zapytał się, czem renifery żywią się w zimie, to wystarczy powiedzieć, że zwierzęta te umieją sobie znaleźć żywność nawet pod grubą powłoką śniegu okrywającą pola. Przytem ogromne zapasy paszy gromadzą się przed nadejściem mrozów i już to samo wystarczyłoby do wyżywienia tysięcy przeżuwaczy znajdujących się na obszarach Nowej Syberyi. – Tysięcy! A pomyśleć tylko, że dwadzieścia z nich takiem byłoby dla nas dobrodziejstwem! – mawiał często p. Kaskabel i łamał sobie nad tem głowę, w jaki sposób dostać zaprząg w miejsce utraconych koni. Należy jeszcze zauważyć, że mieszkańcy wysp Lajchoskich nie tylko są bałwochwalcami, ale również bardzo zabobonnymi, że przypisują wszelkie wydarzenia działaniu tych bożków, które własnemi wyrzeźbili rękami. Bałwochwalstwo to przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie, a potężny naczelnik Czu Czuk wyznawał swoją wiarę z fantastyzmem równym jak jego poddani. Każdego dnia Czu Czuk odwiedzał świątynię, czyli raczej święte miejsce zwane Vorspuek, co oznacza „grotę modlitwy”. Bóstwa, przedstawione przez proste słupy drewniane jaskrawo pomalowane, stały w rzędzie w najdalszem zagłębieniu skalistej jaskini, a krajowcy tam przychodzili i rzucali się przed niemi na ziemię, jeden po drugim. Żaden duch nietolerancyi nie nakazywał im ukrywać Vorspueku przed jeńcami obcymi; przeciwnie, zapraszano tychże do tej groty; tym tedy sposobem p. Sergiusz i towarzysze jego mogli zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i oglądać bałwany tych zapadłych krajów. Na wierzchołku każdego słupa zamkniętą była głowa jakiegoś potwornego ptaka z okrągłemi czerwonemi oczyma, olbrzymim szeroko rozwartym dziobem i kościanymi czubami wykrzywionemi jak rogi. Prawowierni rzucali się na ziemię u stóp tych słupów, przykładali do nich swe uszy, szeptali swe modlitwy, a chociaż bożkowie nigdy nie raczyli odpowiadać, – wierni odchodzili, przekonani, że usłyszeli jakąś odpowiedź stosowną do ich życzeń. Kiedy Czu Czuk zamierzał jaką nową daninę nałożyć na swych poddanych, to nie omieszkał nigdy otrzymywać w taki sposób zezwolenie z nieba; a któż z jego poddanych byłby się odważył sprzeciwić się woli bogów? Jeden dzień w tygodniu był przeznaczonym na odprawianie religijnej ceremonii ważniejszej od innych, a wtedy krajowcy z większą występowali wspaniałością. Chociażby mróz był najsroższy, chociażby śnieżne zamiecie były najgwałtowniejsze, nikt nie śmiał pozostać w domu, kiedy Czu Czuk szedł na czele procesyi do Vorpueku. A czy zgadłby kto, w jaki sposób stroili się tak mężczyźni, jak kobiety na te wielkie uroczystości od czasu zabrania nowych jeńców? Otóż oczywiście w stroje galowe trupy. Różnokolorowe trykoty z taką powagą noszone przez panią Kaskabel; suknie Kornelii, które niegdyś były nowemi; teatralne stroje dzieci; hełm Clovy’ego ze wspaniałym piórem; wszystko to nakładali krajowcy za zwykłą swą odzież. Nie zapominali też waltornii, w którą jeden z nich dął z całej siły; trombony, z której inny dobywał niemożliwe tony, ani też bębna lub tamburynu; w ogóle wszystkie instrumenta muzyczne, jakie Kaskabel posiadał, musiały się przyczyniać do wspaniałości ceremonii. Kaskabel w takich wypadkach piorunował na złodziei, łotrów, którzy w taki sposób rozporządzali się jego własnością, narażając instrumenta na połamanie lub popękanie. – Ach, te łajdaki! ci nędznicy! – wołał nieraz, i p. Sergiusz nadaremnie starał się go uspokajać. Trzeba było przyznać, że położenie jeńców mogło odbierać im wszelki humor; tak powoli, tak nudnie wlokły się dni i tygodnie. A potem, jakże ta cała awantura się skończy, jeżeli w ogóle się skończy? Zresztą czas, którego teraz niepodobna było poświęcać na próby i ćwiczenia, – a niemało p. Kaskabel obawiał się o to, że jego artystom zesztywnieją członki, nim dostaną się do Permu, – czas ten jednakowoż nie upływał bez zatrudnienia lub korzyści. Ażeby o ile możności nie upadano na duchu, p. Sergiusz swemi opowiadaniami lub lekcyami starał się obudzić zainteresowanie u swych przyjaciół. Wywzajemniając się, Kaskabel podjął się wyuczyć go kilka sztuczek „czernoksiężkich,” dla jego własnej przyjemności, jak powiadał, ale w rzeczywistości niejaka biegłość w tem mogłaby się kiedy przydać p. Sergiuszowi, gdyby musiał udawać członka trupy dla lepszego podejścia policyi rosyjskiej. Co do Jana, to ten starał się ile mógł, kształcić młodą Indyankę, która dokładała wszelkich sił, ażeby nauczyć się czytać i pisać pod kierownictwem swego nauczyciela. Niechaj nikt ich nie posądzi o egoizm, jeżeli obydwoje zgadzali się ze swem położeniem bez wielkiego szemrania, skoro ich uczucia tak ogarniały całe ich dusze, że dla innych miejsca nie pozostawiały. Pan Sergiusz zauważył dobrze zwiększające się przywiązanie pomiędzy Janem a Kajetą. Czyż więc los tak zrządzał, że młody ten człowiek, tak spragniony wiedzy, tak utalentowany, nigdy nie miał zostać niczem więcej niż wędrownym sztukmistrzem, i nigdy nie miał wznieść się nad sferę, w której się urodził? Przyszłość to okaże; jakiej jednakowoż przyszłości mogli się spodziewać oni wszyscy, stawszy się jeńcami w rękach dzikiego szczepu, w ostatnich zakątkach świata? Nie było też oznaki, by jaka zmiana miała nastąpić w zamysłach Czu Czuka. Domagał się koniecznie okupu, nim wypuści swych jeńców, a nie było nadziei, by skąd pomoc miała nadejść. Co do pieniędzy, których chciwy naczelnik żądał, to skądże mieli je dostać? To prawda, że Kaskabelowie posiadali skarb, o którym sami nie wiedzieli. Była to bryłka złota Sandera, sławna owa bryła, która w jego oczach miała wartość nieocenioną. Jeżeli nie było nikogo w pobliżu, to wyciągał ją z kryjówki, wpatrywał się w nią, tarł nią i wygładzał. Rozumie się, że chętnie byłby ją oddał, ażeby wykupić trupę z rąk Czu Czuka, ale ten niezawodnie nie byłby przyjął bryły złota w formie kawałka kamienia w miejsce gotówki. Dlatego też Sander wytrwał w postanowieniu utrzymania tajemnicy, dopóki nie dostaną się do Europy, będąc pewnym, że tam nie będzie miał żadnej trudności w zamienieniu bryły na monetę i że tym sposobem ojciec jego odzyska dziesięciokrotnie owych dwa tysiące dolarów, które mu w Ameryce skradziono! Byłoby to wszystko bardzo pięknie, gdyby tylko zdołano dokonać tej podróży do Europy. Na nieszczęście, na teraz nie było mowy nawet o możliwości wybrania się w tę podróż. A myśl o tem świdrowała także w głowach obu złoczyńców, których los postawił na drodze Kaskabelów. Pewnego dnia, – było to 23 stycznia. – Ortik przyszedł do „Pięknego Wędrowca” w jednym celu pogawędzenia o tej sprawie z mieszkańcami rydwanu, a przedewszystkiem w celu dowiedzenia się, co zamierzają czynić na wypadek, gdyby Czu Czuk pozwolił im opuścić wyspę Kotelnoj. – Panie Sergiuszu, – rozpoczął, – kiedyście wyruszali z Porta Clarence, to zamierzaliście spędzić zimę w Syberyi? – Tak, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – ułożyliśmy się, że będziemy się starali dostać do jakiegoś przyzwoitego miasta i czekać aż do wiosny. Dlaczego pytacie się o to, Ortiku? – Bo chciałbym wiedzieć, czy jeszcze zawsze chcecie obrać tę samą drogę, rozumie się, jeżeli ci przeklęci dzicy nas wypuszczą. – Wcale nie; byłoby to niepotrzebnem przedłużaniem naszej podróży i tak już dość długiej. Myślę, że lepiej byłoby zdążać wprost do granicy rosyjskiej i wyszukać jakie przejście w wąwozach Uralu. – W północnym łańcuchu gór? – Zapewne, bo on nam teraz najbliższy. – A czy pozostawilibyście tu wasz wóz? Pan Kaskabel widocznie zrozumiał to pytanie. – „Pięknego Wędrowca” to zostawić! – zawołał. – Ani mi to w głowie, bylebym dostał zaprząg. Myślę też, prędzej czy później…. – Jakto, czy masz pan jakiś pomysł? – zapytał się p. Sergiusz. – Dotychczas ani cienia pomysłu! Ale Kornelia ciągle mu powiada, że mi coś przyjdzie do głowy, a słowa Kornelii nigdy nie zawiodły. Pyszna to kobieta, a ona mnie zna, powiadam panu! Kaskabel znowu stawał się sobą, zaczął ufać w swą szczęśliwą gwiazdę, i nie wątpił, że czterej Francuzi i trzej Rosyanie przecież potrafią zyskać przewagę nad takim Czu Czukiem! Pan Sergiusz powiedział Ortikowi o zamiarze p. Kaskabela co do „Pięknego Wędrowca”. – Ażeby jednakowoż wóz ten zabrać, – powiedział marynarz, widocznie przykładający wielką wagę do tej sprawy, – musicie mieć zaprząg reniferów. – Naturalnie. – A czy myślicie, że wam go da Czu Czuk? – Myślę, że p. Kaskabel znajdzie sposób, aby go do tego nakłonić. – A zatem będziecie się starali dostać do wybrzeży Syberyi przez pole lodowe? – Rozumie się. – W takim razie musicie się starać wydostać, nim zaczną pękać lody, to jest, zanim upłyną trzy miesiące. – Wiem o tem. – Ale czy możecie do tego doprowadzić? – Może nareszcie krajowcy zgodzą się, aby nas wypuścić. – Myślę że nie, panie Sergiuszu, dopóki nie macie pieniędzy, ażeby im okup zapłacić. – Chyba, że się głupców zmusi do tego! – zawołał pan Kaskabel, któremu przetłómaczono właśnie tę część rozmowy. – Zmusi się? Kto ich zmusi? – zapytał się Jan. – Okoliczności. – Okoliczności, ojcze? – Tak, okoliczności; – odrzekł doświadczony sztukmistrz. – Widzicie: okoliczności, to grunt! I podrapał się w głowę i o mało sobie włosów nie wyrywał; ale ani „cień pomysłu” wedle jego wyrażenia, nie przychodził mu do głowy. – Słuchajcie mię, moi przyjaciele, – rzekł p. Sergiusz, – ważną jest rzeczą, byśmy się przygotowali na wypadek, gdyby krajowcy nie chcieli nam dać wolności. – Czy nie moglibyśmy spróbować obejść się bez ich pozwolenia, gdyby nie chcieli? – Moglibyśmy, – odrzekł Jan; – ale w takim razie musielibyśmy zostawić tu „Pięknego Wędrowca”. – Nie mów mi tego! – zawołał Kaskabel. – Nie mów mi tego, bo mi pęknie serce! – Tylko niech ojciec pomyśli…. – Nie chcę, nie chcę o tem słyszeć! „Piękny Wędrowiec” to nasze mieszkanie! To dach, pod którym to mogłeś się urodzić, Janie! I ty chciałbyś ażebym go pozostawił na łasce tych ziemnowodnych potworów! tych morsów! – Mój drogi panie Kaskabelu, – rzekł p. Sergiusz, – zrobimy, co zdołamy, ażeby nakłonić krajowców do wypuszczenia nas. ale że jest wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo, iż nam odmówią, przeto pozostaje nam tylko ucieczka; jeżeli zaś kiedykolwiek uda nam się omylić czujność naszych stróżów, to może się to stać tylko kosztem…. – Własności rodziny Kaskabel! – zawołał żałośnie Kaskabel. A gdyby te wyrazy zawierały tyle r, ile w nich jest spółgłosek, to nie mogłyby z większą dosadnością wyjść z ust jego. – Ojcze, – rzekł Jan, – byłby może jeszcze inny sposób…. – Jaki? – Czy nie mógłby kto z nas spróbować uciec na ląd stały i uwiadomić władze? Ja byłbym gotów natychmiast wyruszyć, panie Sergiuszu. – Na to nie pozwolę – przerwała Kaskabel. – Nie, to na nic się nie przyda, – dodał Ortik a wahaniem, gdy mu powiedziano, co Jan proponuje. Pan Kaskabel i marynarz zgadzali się na tym punkcie, ale podczas gdy pierwszy myślał o niebezpieczeństwie, na jakie byłby narażony hrabia Narkin, gdyby miał do czynienia z policyą rosyjską, ostatni ze względu na siebie samego nie życzył sobie znaleźć się w obec władz rosyjskich. Co do pana Sergiusza, to ten z innego punktu zapatrywał się na propozycyę Jana i powiedział: – Uznaję ja szlachetne twe pobudki, dzielny młodzieńcze i dziękuję ci, że chcesz się za nas poświęcić, ale poświęcenie twoje byłoby nadaremne. O tej porze roku, pośród zimy podbiegunowej, puszczanie się przez pole lodowe, ażeby przebyć trzysta mil dzielących tę wyspę od lądu stałego, byłoby nierozsądkiem! Naraziłbyś się na pewną zgubę, kochany Janie! Nie, moi przyjaciele, nie rozłączajmy się a jeżeli w jaki sposób uda nam się wydostać z wysp Lajchoskich, to ruszajmy wszyscy razem! – Oto rada najlepsza! – dodał Kaskabel; – Jan musi mi przyrzec, że nie pod tym względem nie uczyni bez mego pozwolenia! – Przyrzekam, ojcze. – A jeżeli powiadam, że wyruszymy razem, – mówił dalej pan Sergiusz, zwracając się do Ortika, – to myślę, że Kirszew i wy wyruszycie z nami. Nie pozostawimy was w rękach krajowców. – Dziękuję panu, – odrzekł Ortik. – Kirszew i ja możemy wam się przydać w podróży przez Syberyą. Jeżeli na teraz nic nie da się zrobić, to musimy starać się wyruszyć, nim lody będą pękały, skoro tylko wielkie mrozy się zakończą. Po tych słowach Ortik odszedł. – Tak, – rzekł p. Sergiusz; – musimy być gotowi…. – Gotowi będziemy, – przerwał Kaskabel. – Ale w jaki sposób? Niech mię wilk połknie, jeżeli wiem. I istotnie, kwestya opuszczenia Czu Czuka, czy to za jego pozwoleniem, czy bez tegoż, była teraz najgłówniejszą. Ujść czujności krajowców wydawało się co najmniej rzeczą bardzo trudną. O nakłonieniu naczelnika, do złagodzenia warunków, zaledwie można było marzyć. Pozostała tylko jedna alternatywa: podejść go. Cezar Kaskabel powtarzał to sobie dwadzieścia razy dziennie; ani chwili nie przestawał natężać mózgu w tym kierunku; radby był nieraz „głowę swą rozłożyć na kawałeczki”, jak się wyrażał, i zbadać jej wszystkie kąciki i kryjówki; a jednak, nadchodził koniec stycznia, a poszukiwanie jego na nic się nie przydały.